minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 4: A New Friend
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 3: Mirror Memories Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 4: A New Friend ~ "Someone once told me that friendship is magic. That's rediculous, you can't turn people into frogs with friendship."-Seonag the Wizard Official chapter: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 4: A New Friend Next: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 5: Guidance Michael Jones' S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 10 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 7 Inteligence: 5 Agility: 7 Luck: 9 Charlie Dorman's current S.P.E.CI.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 4 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 6 Inteligence: 4 Agility: 5 Luck: 10 Terra Redwind's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 8 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Story: (Michael) We searched the hotel for a janiter's closet. It took a while, but we finally found it. I know mutants are usually crazy, but just ghouls, there have been known to be sane super mutants in very sacred places. It's uncommon, but that's because those kind don't interact much with the outside world. I lifted the stool in the closet, and there was the keypad. 24664901. The wall opened, and we went inside. Suddenly, there were five super mutants that looked really angry. One of them raised a nailed board, and I drew out my Terra Blade to block it. The board was cut in half, but I still staggered. That wasn't like me. Charlie's Doomsday ripped through the mutants, and Terra used her laser pistol. After the mutants were finished, nothing but mutant blood remained. Did I mention I had a slight fear of blood. If I didn't tell you, well now you know. I have a slight fear of blood. If you took one look at me, and thought I had thirsted for blood, I'm sorry to disappoint. No really, I am sorry... for my own sake. I wearily stepped over the bodies, and headed over to the curtain. In front of the curtain were two broken skeletons. Kato and Stalin. I guess they got what they deserved after all, doesn't mean I particularly liked it. From behind the curtain, came a familiar voice of a familiar mutant. Curtis:" I... is someone... someone there?" We walked behind the curtain. There he was. The mutant Curtis, still trapped inside his container. Curtis:" Y-you... how did you get passed... oh never mind. Please... help me... I promise, I mean you no harm." I looked at the terminal. Locked. Michael:" How do we get you out? What's the password?" Curtis:" Heck if I know. I don't even know where I am." Terra:" I can handle this. I'm good at hacking." She got to work. I turned on my radio to Terrain News Radio to listen to Three Dog, and made conversation with the mutant. Michael:" So... what happened here? Why did Doctor Kato and Doctor Stalin need you?" Curtis:" How did you know them? Nevermind, they wanted me for a... special army... of special humans. I refused, and they knocked me out, and made me into this... monster. I had no pitty when they were killed, which felt quite unusual since I was a person against killing out of hate." Michael: 5/3" It's the effects of the Forced Evolution Virus. The way they made you, it didn't just change your physical form, it caused some problems with your mind as well. Being stuck in here for two hundred years doesn't help either." Succeeded Curtis:" I suppose that makes sense. After all, I have been feeling... hasty quite lately. Perhaps it's safer if you left me inside here. At least I could do no harm to anyone in here." Michael: 7/1" That's not an option. You've been in there long enough. I don't think it's fair to suffer in there much longer." Succeeded Curtis:" I don't know... I might go crazy and kill everyone." Michael: Perception" You seem ok to me. I don't see you trying to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it anytime soon." Succeeded Curtis:" Haha... I guess you're right. Maybe I'd be ok for now. But if I go insane, hurry up and put me down, alright?" Michael:" I'll do my best to keep you calm... if not, try re-pacify you." The door to the container opened, and Curtis slowly stepped out of the chamber. Curtis:" I feel... different. But I'm sure I'll be fine in a moment. So, should we get going outta here?" Charlie:" Not yet, our people are still resting for the night." Curtis:" Fine... how did you find me, anyways?" I pulled the memory mirror out of my jumbo satchel, and showed it to him. Michael:" There was a memory on this mirror. It led us to you." Curtis:" A memory mirror. Fascinating. You would think someone would have found that ages ago." Charlie:" Everyone in the hotel turned feral. We... had to kill them... so to speak." Curtis:" I see... the hotel used to be my sanctuary. A place to calm myself by talking to people, and moving thier luggage for them. I know, it sounds silly, but I actually enjoyed my job." Michael:" Sounds cool, so what did you?" Curtis:" I was luggage janitor. I moved heavy objects for people. Those were the good days." Charlie:" We could use a second handy man." Curtis:" Ha! You got a deal! What do ya say?" I didn't hesitate. Michael:" Welcome aboard." have gained Curtis as your companion. Companion perk: Heavy Lifter: You can 40 more weight than normal when Curtis is in your party. have gained a companion. Each player can have one companion of their own to follow them. The character that claims that certain companion will also gain their companion perk as well. You can also allow for your companion to follow someone else. Be careful though. Companions may like or dislike certain actions you decide to take. Curtis's S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 10 Perception: 3 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 4 Inteligence: 5 Agility: 6 Luck: 5 Michael:" Hey Curtis, I think you and Charlie would get along just fine. He's a great maintenance man." Curtis:" Is that so. In that case, I think we would make... great acquaintances perhaps." Charlie:" Got that right." have decided to make Curtis follow Charlie We came back to the hotel suite we were staying in. It was the same as when we left. We slept until morning, and when it finally came, we got a move on. Nobody else seemed to want to get near Curtis, but he seemed tolerant of it. Curtis:" This place... it's not really as I remember it." Terra:" Yeah... it kinda went..." Charlie:" You know..." Michael:" Pkeeeeew!" I made an explosive gesture with my hands. Curtis:" I see... so the war was lost. The Lunatics have won." Michael:" Technically, it was Ocram that made everything like this, so neither team won." Though, now that I think about it, Lunatics were actually immune to radiation, and heal from it just as much as ghouls. The moon could also give them healing. We were a few miles away from Amethyst... but of course we were chased down into a large crater by super mutants. (Charlie) The super mutants that chased us into a crater had jumped down with us, and were shooting at us with hunting rifles. They were in poor shape, so in that case, the "normal" super mutants, weren't the problem. Up behind them, was the biggest beast I've ever seen in my life. It was just like a super mutant, except, it was much more ginormous, it carried a giant hydrant, and it wore giant meat bags on it's back. If there was ever a brahmin hiring for mutants, I'd say this is the guy to hire. It swung it's hydrant down towards us. 5/6 Failed I was crushed, while the others moved out of the way. I wasn't dead, just crippled in a few places, and possibly bleeding profusely from my stomach. Curtis lifted the hydrant, and flung it back at the beast, hitting it in the face. Helping me up, I thanked him. Curtis:" It was no problem friend!" Looking to my right, my friends were distracted by the smaller mutants with hunting rifles. On my left, I saw the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was a fat man, with an already loaded lunar orb, next to a dead Brotherhood of Steel body. I tried to limp over to get it, but the hydrant landed right in front of me. I looked the beast in it's disgusting eyes, it's teeth barred, seeming angry. I had an idea. Charlie:" Curtis, throw me to the other side! I think I can get him with that lunar orb!" Curtis:" As you wish, friend!" He picked me up, and threw me over to where the fat man was. I grabbed the overpowered missile slingshot, activated M.A.T.S., targeted the giant right in the face, aimed the nose as high as I could, and fired. The mini nuke flew into the air, and everyone stopped shooting to look at the tiny projectile. My friends started to climb the crater wall, and the mutants as well. Curtis carried me up to the top, as the small lunar orb came down whistling, and finally... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! gained The crater was suddenly engulfed in a giant green flame that formed into a humongous mushroom cloud, along with the most giant super mutant I've ever seen in my life. TO BE CONTINUED... Michael: Level up! New perk: Mr. Sandman: You are as quiet as a pattering mouse. You can now silently kill anyone in their sleep. Charlie: Level up! New perk: Heavy Guns, lv. 2: You now do 65% more damage when using any heavy weapons. Objective perk: Nuclear Lunatic: You just blew up a behemoth with a lunar orb, you psycho, and now you have learned to only use a fat man as a last resort. Terra: Level up! New perk: Poison Fiend: You do 25% more damage with poison weapons, and you can make antivenom with the crafting recipe that just mysteriously appeared in your inventory. How did that happen? Your guess is as good as anyother, so just roll with it. Chapter summary: So yeah! We found Curtis, and he became our new ally. However, we were chased by a bunch of other mutants into a crater, along with a giant behemoth. Charlie fired off a lunar orb, and blew the behemoth to smitherenes. Will we win against these darn super mutants? Will we even survive the radiation that has just tainted the area around us? Find out, in the next chapter! Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories